Winged dragon of YOU!
by Jukco
Summary: When Malik's summon-ra-chant goes wrong.....crazyness happens! NO FLAMING! Better that it sounds! R


Winged Dragon of...you?

YO! WHASSAP! This is a really KRAZY fanfic, I thought it up and I HAD to post it! It kind -of makes fun of Malik/Yami Marik (what ever that weirdo's name is) so don't like, don't read. NO FLAMING! (Like you can blame me! That guy is a freaky-dicky...thingy!) LET"S BEGIN! (I'll call Yami Marik, Malik okay?)

It was the middle of Mai's battle against Malik, she's screams out of the pain of losing life points in a shadow game and is now terrified. Her life points are now at 800 and before she can do anything else, Malik begins to chant that will gain him control of Ra: (uh-oh! XD)

_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, _

Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight.

(As the orb containing Ra begins to glow brighter and open, Malik continues to chant)

_Envelope the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. _

Unlock your powers deep within, so that together we may win.

Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...

**Winged Dragon of Ra**!

The orb zipped up into the sky, into the purple clouds. There was a slight pause, then out of nowhere a pink cloud above everyone appeared. Everyone, especially Malik was very confused...and then a soft sound was herd, like yelling...everyone was looking around to find the source of this sound. Now it's getting louder, and all of sudden, a girl falls out of the clouds and lands on top of Tristan and Duke knocking them unconscious.

"Owwwwwwww!" she wailed, as she stood up. She shook head, "That was nuts!" she exclaimed with excitement. "What the H-E-double hockey sticks was that? All I remember is watching yu-gi-oh and BAM! I feel like I got hit by a truck..." the girl said while she rubbed her head. Then she realized where her was. _I'm_ _in yu-gi-oh cool! This is one dream I didnt have before. _She thought. _Oh well! Wow, there's Yugi, Kaiba, Mai and... _"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed when she saw Malik, then started laughing "Im sorry, I wanted to do that my whole life_." _

" I demand that you explain who you are!" Malik yelled as he pointed at the girl. "Okaaaaay, Im Jessica but everyone calls me Jessi-chan and im terrified of you ugly face! Heh heh heh...DON'T HURT ME!" she said all at once and put her arms in front of her face protectively.

"Hn. I'll try the chant again." Malik mumbled. And he said it again.

_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, _

Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight.

_Envelope the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. _

Unlock your powers deep within, so that together we may win.

Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...

**Winged Dragon of Ra**!

...nothing happened...

Malik was extremely pissed now.

Jessi-chan was laughing her head off, "Heh heh heh! Sucker! He's not coming cause you sayin' it ba-dong! (Combination of Bad+wrong) here's how you it! (Clears throat)"

_Yo yo yo! Great beast of da sky, get off your lazy butt and hear me cry!_

_Gimme the power! So I can take a shower!_

_Just gimme that light so Luffy can sing, "Im king of dee pirates, im gonna be king"_

_Then make me win, the powers within_

_Come here as I call you name, don't be late like Austin Power's Fa-zha,_

_**Winged Dragon of Ra**!_

Jessi-chan raised her hands up with her ending, everyone was looking at her like she was crazy! Then Joey started laughing rolling on the floor.

Malik was VERY pissed off, then for NO reason at all he started laughing he's evil, manic laugh with his tongue sticking out.(have you notice he laughs like that? I DID, it's disturbing)

Jessi-chan was freaked out about his laugh, then she ran up to him and pulled out his tongue and let it go, smacking him in the face. Then his wig fell of and landed on the floor. XDXDXDXD

Everyone started laughing, Mai laughed so hard she exploded into confetti XD

Then Malik started chasing Jessi-chan, all around the top of the blimp-thingy. She stopped and point to the sky. "Look! It's Osiris!" Malik looked, and Jessi-chan grabbed the Millennium Rod and his cape. She put it on and Malik's wig and danced around saying: "Hey! Look at me! Im a crazy moron and I'll send you to the shadow realm! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She kicked Malik in the knee, walked over to Kaiba and kicked him in where-the-sun-don't-shine "That for being a sore loser, dinkleberry doofus!" she skipped over to Joey and said "Al-a-ka-poof!" Joey turned into a dog and started chasing Kaiba and Mokaba, she walked over to Yami Yugi and said: "Al-a-ka-pop!" his wig popped of and landed on Tea's head! She freaked out and fell off the Blimp: Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (splash) Jessi-chan took off the cape and wig and put the wig on Yami's head, he started dancing and singing: "Im a super-freak! Super-Freak! YEAH!"

Then Yami Bakura came up, he looked around, Mai was confetti, Malik was bald, Joey-dog was chasing Kaiba and Mokaba, Tristan and Duke was still unconscious and Yami was dancing with Malik's wig on. "What the hell happened here?" said Bakura in he's sexy voice. Jessi-chan spun around and squealed, she threw the Millennium Rod over her shoulders, hitting it on Malik's head knocking him unconscious. She ran up to Bakura and glomped him. "Who are you?" he asked "hmmmmm...your lover, Jessi-chan." she said dreamily . "Hey! You want the Millennium items don't you? Well here's my plan..."

After you took the Egyptian God card and the Millennium items from Malik, Yugi and Kaiba. Then you guy tied up Shadi and took his Millennium items. Finally Bakura's plan was for fulled and you guys both loved and lived happly ever after. THE END!

Yup! Thats the end! Please that was for fun so no flaming PLEASE! bye! XDXDXD


End file.
